The Fire's love for the Book
by solarbear
Summary: Elfman, Natsu, and Levy are asked to do a mission with two other people to get the valuable objects that were stolen form a rich couple. During this mission Natsu and Levy start to develop feelings for each other. Will the two confess to each other before the mission is over. (Sorry bad title and summary)
1. New Job

**Hi guys I'm Solarbear and this is my first Fairy Tail fan fiction. I started watching Fairy Tail a couple months ago and loved it so I decided to make this fan fiction.**

**Anyway the paring of this story is NatsuXLevy simply because there aren't many of these. I hope you guys like the story.**

**There will be two OC's in this story and also this is after the Tartarus arc. **

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

It was a normal morning in the Fairy Tail guild, most of the members where there and were laughing and eating and generally having a good time.

Our favorite dragon slayer Natsu was having a fight with Gray. They had already beaten each other pretty bad. Natsu used Fire Dragon's Roar, but Gray dodged and used Ice Make: Hammer. Natsu broke it with Fire Dragon's Iron Fist and the two continued fighting.

Lucy sighed. "Do they have to fight all the time; I was just beginning to enjoy the mourning."

"Lucy they fight because they're men!" Elfman said.

"Besides those two have grown really strong, they just want to see who's more powerful," Mira said. "Besides when Erza isn't here they'll take any opportunity to fight."

Lucy sighed again. "I guess you're right, Mira. Let's just be happy Gajeel isn't here or the fight might get even more dangerous."

And, as if on cue, the door opened and Gajeel, Lily, and Levy came in. An Ice Make: Lance that Natsu dodged threatened to turn Levy into a shish kebab, but Gajeel destroyed it with Iron Dragon's Sword.

"Hey shrimp, are you all right?" Gajeel asked as his hand turned back to normal.

"Y-yeah thanks, Gajeel," Levy said.

"No problem," Gajeel said as he and Lily went to go sit somewhere.

The fighting stopped, but that didn't save Gray and Natsu form a beating from Erza after she came a few minutes later and discovered what happened.

"You two should be more careful, you could of killed Levy," Erza said after their beating. "I can't look at you two without feeling disappointment." And with that Erza left the two alone so she could eat her strawberry cake. The two idiots slowly got up and went to sit somewhere far away from each other.

Lucy sighed. "Those two seriously have to be careful when they fight, they almost killed you Levy."

"It's okay Lu-chan I don't really mind, Gray and Natsu fight all the time, people sometimes get hurt," Levy said.

"But you have to emit it was dangerous," Lucy said.

"It might have been dangerous, but it was kind of cute when Gajeel came to your rescue like your night in shinning armor," Mira said. When she said this Levy blushed.

Natsu heard this and looked at Gajeel with hatred. He didn't know why, but Natsu started to feel a little differently about Levy. He started to think of her more than a friend and he didn't know what the emotion was. Natsu just glared at Gajeel with hatred in his eyes.

* * *

Levy blushed in anger. She hated when people said that she had a crush on Gajeel. She did once have a crush on the guy, but after getting teased to much about their none existing relationship Gajeel told Levy that he had absolutely no interest in her. That made Levy heartbroken because every word was true, but Gajeel didn't seem to notice.

After Levy had gotten over it, Gajeel told her that he liked Juvia and wanted advice on how to ask a girl out. So that's why the two were hanging out very recently.

It just got on her nerves a lot. For one moment she wished that people would stop paring her with him, it really hurt now.

* * *

At Magnolia station three people got out of a train. One was a woman in her 70's wearing a blue dress. She had brown hair and green eyes.

The other was a 15 year old guy with red hair and orange eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt with a hawk design, brown pants, and brown shoes.

Next to him was a 20 year old woman that could have been his sister, She had red hair and orange eyes. She was wearing a black shirt, with white pants, and white shoes.

"Where in Magnolia Mrs. Turnsprout, but are you sure we should do this, Sora and I can do this ourselves," said the red harried woman.

"Please Mona you and Sora have just recovered from your injuries, I don't doubt your abilities, but you two need help on this mission," said Mrs. Turnsprout. The two sighed and followed the woman to the Fairy Tail guild.

They arrived at the guild in a few minutes it was rather noisy as they heard a bunch of people screaming and yelling.

"Please reconsider Mrs. Turnsprout, these people sound insane, we've even met a few of them they are insane," said the boys, Sora.

"There's no turning back now, we must do this or time will run out," Mrs. Turnsprout said as she opened the doors to see a guild brawl, Turnsprouts to young escorts sighed. A chair was heading straight for her. Sora immediately ran in front of her.

"Lighting Spark," Sora said as electricity shot out of his finger tips and destroyed the chair. The guild stopped the brawl and looked at the new comers. Makarov, Erza, and Mirajane walked up to them with grins.

"Ah, Mona, Sora, good to see you two again, have you come to finally join the guild?" Makarov asked.

"Hello, Makarov and the answer is still no, you three know why we're here," Mona said. Makarov sighed.

"Fine," he said, he then turned to Turnsprout. "You must be Mrs. Turnsprout, it's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Makarov the master of this guild. You requested a mission here a couple of days ago, I think we need to talk in private in my office." The two went to Makarov's office. Sora and Mona sat down with the rest of the guild starring at them.

"What?" The two barked. Everyone went back to what they were doing, but still glanced at the two.

"Hey, Erza, who are those two?' Lucy asked.

"They're siblings that Master wants to join the guild so we can win the next grand magic games. He's been perusing them for weeks; he even made Mira and me go persuade them," Erza said.

"Then why are they here now?' Gray asked.

"They got attacked by a dark guild while recovering from some injuries in this rich couple's mansion. The dark guild stole almost everything and they need help recovering what was stolen, so that why they're here."

"Good to see your still very well informed, Erza," Mona said as she appeared in front of them.

'How the hell did she do that,' Gray, Lucy, Happy, and Natsu thought. Mona smiled.

"No need to be shocked, I can just turn myself invisible," Mona explained. "It's great for hiding and scaring people."

"Why would you want to scare people?" Gray, Lucy, Happy, and Natsu asked in unison.

"So who are you guys taking for the job?" Wendy asked. Sora looked at her.

"We're taking people who we think are absolutely perfect for this job, people whose skills are useful," Sora said.

"So who are you guys taking?" Natsu asked.

"Didn't I just answer that?" Sora asked.

"You didn't," the Dragon Slayer said. Sora sighed.

"We're taking the Thunder God Tribe, they're skills are needed for this mission," Sora said. Everyone just stared at the two.

"Ah, Sora, Mona, i don't know how to say this, but the Thunder God Tribe isn't here," Mira said.

"What?!" The two said.

"Yes sorry for the inconvenience," Makarov said as he came from his office with Mrs. Turnsprout.

"Makarov, why didn't you tell us they weren't here?" Mona asked.

"I was going to tell them, but my grandson and his team left before I could tell them," Makarov explained.

"Then why are we wasting out time here?' Mona asked. "Let's go, I knew we should've went to Sabertooth."

"Wait, there are three people in this guild that could help you guys," Makarov said. Sora glared at the old man.

"Who?" the siblings asked.

Makarov grinned at this. "Why none other than our very own Elfman, Natsu, and Levy!" Makarov pointed at the three. Sora and Mona looked at them and the rest of the guild raised eyebrows at the unlikely team.

* * *

**I hope you guys like the first chapter. I actually started writing this before 'From Fairy to Owl' so that's why I said this is my fist Fairy Tail fanfiction. Hope you guys like the paring I chose.**


	2. Embarrassing start

**Well last chapter was interesting. This one will be even more interesting and very funny, I promise. **

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"Master are you sure it's a good idea sending Levy, Elfman, and Natsu together on this mission?" Erza asked.

"Of course, Mona and Sora want a couple strong people on this mission and one person who has the ability to destroy runes. Those three fit the purpose," Makarov said.

"These guys better be good Makarov or your doomed," Sora said.

"Don't we have a say in this?" Levy asked.

"No," Makarov said. Sora turned to the three.

"We gather her and leave in the morning. Pack your bags with only the essentials, but also carry a swim suit we might have to go swimming in a few rivers to meet our destination," Sora said.

"Anyway we'll be staying in a local hotel," Mona said. "Mrs. Turnsprout you should go home to Mr. Turnsprout we'll be in your home in a couple days.

Mrs. Turnsprout nodded and looked Natsu, Levy, and Elfman. "Thank you so much for accepting the job."

"You guys better be good," the siblings said as they left.

"Master why did you just make us accept the mission without us getting a say in it?" Levy asked.

"Levy calm down, this is important, I've known the Turnsprouts for a very long time, they are close friends, and I just can't desert friends in their time of need," Makarov said. "Besides if you three do a good job on the mission we might get those two to join the guild."

"Why the hell do you want those two to join the guild anyway?" Natsu asked.

"Those two have incredible potential that is being wasted away if they keep traveling. They're trying to find a guild to go to, but they want a strong one and what other strong guild is there, but Fairy Tail?" Makarov said. "So you three better prepare for your mission tomorrow."

"Natsu, Levy, Elfman do the best you can on this job, those siblings are incredibly powerful and only want to work with strong people so show them your true power in this mission and be as reliable as you can. Those two don't like people who get in the way," Erza said. "And if none of you do what I say I'll have to punish you three."

With that said the three shuddered and went to prepare for their job.

* * *

Natsu, Elfman, and Levy entered the guild to see Sora, Makarov, and Mona talking. The two sibling looked at their team mates with hard eyes.

"So you three showed up, I thought you wouldn't," Sora said.

"Now Sora no need to be like that, like I told you they're reliable," Makarov said.

"Whatever you say old man," Sora said with a sigh as the team left the guild.

The three Fairy Tail mages followed the siblings quietly not saying a word. The silence continued until Natsu couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey talk already! What are we going to do in the job?!" he yelled.

"This one is quit annoying," Sora said.

"I know and loud, very loud," Mona said.

"What was that?" Natsu asked prepared to punch the two, but Levy held his arm back.

"Natsu calm down! We shouldn't be fighting; they'll tell us soon right?" Levy said as her hand started to get sweaty and slowly slip into Natsu's hand. If any stranger saw this it would look like the two were a couple holding hands while hanging out with some friends.

Mona walked backwards looking at the two mischievously. Elfman looked at the two confused and Sora looked at the two with disapproval as if they did something to make him disappointed.

"So are you two a couple?" Mona asked.

"Great just what we need, a couple on this mission," Sora said with irritation.

"Wait we're not a couple!" the two shouted.

"Then why are you two holding hands?' Mona asked. The two looked at their hands and saw they were holding hands. They immediately let go blushing a little. Mona gave them a smile before walking normally.

"I am going to kill Makarov when this is over," Sora said,

"Hey killing our Master is not manly!" Elfman shouted.

"Why would you kill him?" Mona asked ignoring Elfman completely.

"Because in addition for not getting us the Thunder God Tribe and leaving us with these three two of them are in a relationship together," Sora said irritated. He glared at the two. "If we sleep in a motel or hotel you two are not allowed to share a room together or sleep in a room above me I will not go through that horrible experience twice! You two aren't allowed anywhere near each other in night time understand? But during the day do whatever the hell you two want with each other."

Natsu and Levy blushed as read as Erza's hair. "We're not a couple!" They shouted.

"Right," Mona said smiling.

"Natsu I want you to know that you are a man for dating Levy," Elfman said.

"Not you too Elfman," Levy said.

"Hey we aren't dating!" Natsu yelled his face getting redder. Sora then shocked him.

"You're too loud," Sora said.

"So where are we going?' Elfman asked.

Sora sighed. "We're taking a train to Clover Town, and then we're going through the forests there to go to the dark guild. Once we defeat them we take all stuff they stole from the Turnsprouts and return it to them. After that we can rest a little and go back to Fairy Tail," Sora explained.

"Wait did you say we're going by train?" Natsu asked. "There is no way in hell I'm going to Clover by train, I'll get motion sickness!"

"Well there's nothing we can do about it we're already here," Mona said as she gestured to the train station.

"How the hell did we get here so fast?" Natsu asked to no one in particular.

"Because you and your girlfriend kept arguing that you weren't a couple that you didn't noticed that we came here a lot quicker than usual," Sora said. The group decided to sit down for awhile until their train came.

"So Mona, Sora what kind of magic do you guys have?" Levy asked.

"I use lightning magic and a bit of sleep magic," Sora said.

"I can make myself disappear and I can use Emotion Make," Mona said.

"Emotion Make?" Elfman said.

"It's a type of Maker magic," Mona said as he created a yellow knife. "I call this my Happy Knife. I can turn my emotions into anything I please."

"This magic works great for her because she's always an emotional idiot," Sora said before getting hit by a red hammer.

"Emotion Make: Angry Hammer!" Mona said. Everyone laughed but Mona laughed as Sora shocked his big sister. Then someone announced that the train to clover was ready and Natsu instantly got sick.

"How the hell did you get sick just by hearing that train was ready to go?" Elfman asked as Levy helped Natsu get up and helped him walk to the train.

"Oh how cute, your helping your boyfriend to the train," Mona cooed.

"He's not my boyfriend," Levy said through a red face.

"She's not my girlfrie…" Natsu said, but he couldn't get finish it because he stepped on the train and started to hold back vomit.

"I thought Dragon Slayers only got motion sickness when they were riding transportation that was moving. This is just pitiful," Sora said as he watched Natsu get to his seat as Levy helped him. "You know if you I can put you to sleep, so you don't have to go through the ride." Natsu nodded his head weakly and Sora put him to sleep.

"Man he's got some really bad motion sickness," Mona said.

"You know Levy Natsu gets motion sickness when people try to or carry him," Elfman said.

"I completely forgot about that," Levy said.

"Maybe you just wanted to hold your boyfriend," Mona said. Levy's face was now a new shade of red.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Levy said. The train then started to move and Natsu started to move because of the motion.

"Is he going to wake up?" Mona asked her brother.

"Nah, he going to keep sleeping until I say he can wake up. The train must be making him move," Sora guessed.

Natsu kept moving until his arms landed on Levy. In an instant the Fire Dragon Slayer held the Solid Script Mage close to his chest and held her like a teddy bear. Levy was so close that she could hear Natsu's heart beat. Levy looked around at everyone with a red face.

"And you two say you're not a couple," Mona cooed.

"Even in his sleep Natsu is a man!" Elfman shouted.

"I am so glad we did this mission today and not yesterday," Sora muttered.

"Why's that?" Mona asked.

"The trains were out for a maintenance check that day and it would last until the afternoon. We would have reached Clover by nighttime. If that happened then we would have to look for a place to stay and like I said before, I don't want to hear them when I sleep," Sora said.

Mona laughed, Sora sighed, Elfman kept shouting that Natsu was a man, Levy blushed even more, and Natsu just slept quietly while sniffing Levy's hair.

* * *

**Was that a good second chapter or not. Please leave helpful reviews and constructive criticism. **


	3. I can't believe that happened

**I really hope all of you liked the last chapter. Now this chapter is also going to be interesting or maybe not. I'm one of those writers who makes it up as I go along.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Levy was trying and failing to be released from Natsu's grip. Levy looked at Mona who was giggling and telling Sora that they make a cute couple. Elfman had stopped calling Natsu a man and was now staring at them a small smile on his lips and amusement in his eyes. He then looked away now engaging in a conversation with Sora after the teenager had shocked his sister into silence.

Levy hoped Elfman, Sora, and Mona would keep their mouths shut if they get back to the guild. She would never hear the end of it from the others. Not only that Mira might actually try to pair her up with Natsu and that would be beyond embarrassing.

The comfortable heat coming off Natsu was annoying. Sure it was nice and warm, and Natsu wasn't holding her too tight, so it felt like Levy was wrapped around the world comfiest blanket. Levy was desperately trying not to sleep, even though she really wanted to, but if she slept then the remarks she would get from the three mages would be unimaginable.

Levy's eyes turned to Mona who had regained consciousness and was about to attack her brother what appeared to be a red gauntlet. Mona was about to hit her brother, but Levy stopped her with her question.

"So Mona, Sora you guys looking to join a guild?" Levy asked.

The gauntlet disappeared before Sora could see it. "Not at a moment, we're looking for a guild that best suits us," she said.

"We been going through a lot of them and the final five are Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Quatro Cerberus, and don't tell Makarov, Fairy Tail," Sora answered.

"So you guys do want to join Fairy Tail, that is a man!" Elfman said.

"That doesn't make sense," Sora pointed out.

"Actually we want to join Fairy Tail, but the masters of the guilds are fighting for us as well, we want to enjoy the attention while it lasts," Mona said. The train then stopped at the station in Clover Town.

"Well the train stopped," Sora said. "Better wake the idiot up." He then snapped his fingers.

* * *

Natsu was having one of the best dreams of his life. He was having a picnic with Levy at the park. The two were close to each, so close that their shoulder were touching. Levy was feeding Natsu some grapes as they watched the sky.

Natsu smiled and turned to the girl. She looked great, the sun making her blue hair glow making her even more beautiful. Natsu sniffed the air; it had the scent of her strawberry shampoo.

They're faces grew closer and closer, both closed their eyes. Natsu opened his eyes after hearing a snap sound. He looked around and saw that he was still in the train with the others.

'It was just a dream,' Natsu thought sadly.

"What happened?" the Dragon Slayer asked. "I was having the best dream of my life then I woke up."

"Sorry buddy I woke you up, just snapped my fingers and bam you woke up," Sora said. Natsu glared at the teenager for waking him up before he could kiss dream Levy. This continued for several seconds until Natsu felt something strange.

"Was I hugging a teddy bear when I was sleeping?" Natsu asked.

Mona tried to suppress a laugh. "Natsu go check who your holding."

Natsu looked down and was met by someone's blue hair. It took Natsu only seconds to realize that he was holding Levy and sniffing her hair. He had been holding Levy while he slept?! No wonder he smelled her shampoo in his dream! The Dragon Slayer instantly got up and let go of the Solid Script mage. She landed on her behind; the two looked at each other red face.

"Levy I'm so sorry," Natsu said he face still red.

"It's okay Natsu," Levy said as she got up, she looked at Natsu a slight frown on her lips. She was going to miss that warmth.

"Ah, I'm going to miss seeing you hold her," Mona said.

"Let's go, first we find something to eat, then we head to the forest," Sora said as they got off the train and into the city.

"Levy again, I'm so sorry," Natsu said as the group went to go find a place to eat.

Levy wouldn't meet his eyes. "It's okay Natsu, you didn't know what you were doing, it was nothing." She immediately felt guilty saying that, for reasons she didn't understand.

Hearing her say that broke Natsu's heart, for reasons that he didn't understand. It wasn't just nothing, he held her while he slept, he had a dream about her, that wasn't just nothing. Natsu would have thought of it even more if Elfman hadn't announced that they found a place to eat.

The restaurant had some pretty good meat. Natsu was eating one piece of meat after another, Sora was eating a burger, Elfman a steak, he kept saying that it was a man meal, and Mona and Levy was eating some spaghetti.

Natsu and Levy were sitting together, both refused to look each other in the eye. They were being squished together because Elfman was sitting next to them; this made them go bright red.

Mona was giggling and Sora sighed disapprovingly. He was muttering some disturbing stuff about Makarov, needles, and vital spots.

"Elfman how about you sit next to us," Sora said. "Those two have endured enough humiliation for one day." Sora then smirked. "Let the young couple eat together without being squished."

Natsu and Levy looked at Sora shocked while thinking. 'Not him to!' Elfman grinned and sat next to the siblings. The two mages were no longer squished together, but the awkwardness between them did not diminish.

"I thought you were against them being together?" Mona asked her brother.

"What? I can't have some fun every now and then?" Sora asked. They ate their meal quickly and reached the forest of Clover by sundown. Sora and Mona stopped them and turned to the Fairy Tail members.

"After we walk through this forest we'll be in enemy territory, remember that," Mona said.

"Be careful, even if they don't look like it the Death King dark guild are very powerful, now let's go and get what was stolen from the Turnsprouts," Sora said. They nodded and went into the forest.

It soon got dark and they had to use Sora electricity for light. By the time the moon was in the middle of the sky they stopped to sleep.

"Okay that's enough walking for now, let's all go to sleep," Mona said.

"The guys sleep in one tent and the girls in another," Sora said before glaring at Levy and Natsu. "And remember what I told you two. If you go off to meet each other, I'll shock you till your heart stops." Natsu and Levy nodded, not wanting to anger the teenager.

Levy sat against a tree watching the others make the tents. Sora was making some midnight dinner while Mona ordered Natsu and Elfman to make the tents, leaving little Levy to do nothing, but sit and watch.

'I wonder how Gajeel is doing,' Levy thought. 'I hope he get Juvia, the poor girl might get her heart broken soon by Gray. Besides Gajeel and Juvia make a cute couple and Lucy and Gray seem to have feeling for each other.'

'I wonder if I'll find the one for me,' Levy looked at Natsu as he made the girls tent. She then started having a slight blush on her face.

* * *

**Hoped you guys like the chapter, was it good, was it bad. Give me your review, suggestions, and constructive criticism.**


	4. Morning of trouble

**Man I have never written a romance story like this, it has more Romance and not enough Action. Well it's better this way, but don't forget I will be adding some action.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Sora woke up and went outside to make breakfast; he had barley taken out his back pack from the boy's tent when he heard the sounds of a bow and arrow. His finger crackled with electricity as he saw the first arrow fire from atop a tree. He destroyed it in seconds, before it hit the girl's tent. The girls got out of their tent after hearing the explosion.

"Sora what's going on?" Levy asked. Two dozen men came out of the bushes surrounding them all having the same mark of a skull wearing a crown.

"Death King is attacking us!" Mona said.

"How did they find us?!" Levy asked. Mona created a shield to protect her before a blast of wind attacked her.

"What the hell is going on?" Natsu asked as he and Elfman got out of their tent. They quickly noticed the Death King members. Natsu smirked his fist blazing in flames. "So they finally decided to come out and fight, huh?"

"This is going to be one man of a fight," Elfman said transforming his arm into the Black Bull arm.

"Hey look it's those two weakling mages we fought before, and they brought friends," said the guy hiding in the trees. He was then shot down by Mona who was carrying a red gun.

"Be careful with these guys, leave them alive, I have some question to ask them," Sora said.

They started to beat the crap out of the Death King members. Sure the dark guild was able to land a few hits on them and they were powerful, but it wasn't enough to bring them down.

Sora shocked three of them, Mona blasted five with a yellow hammer, Elfman took down two, and Natsu and Levy burned five together. One of the Death King members almost stabbed Levy, but Natsu stopped him with a good Fire Dragon's Iron Fist to the face.

Levy looked at Natsu, the flames were surrounding him and the way he looked with so much determination made him look stunning. Levy's face felt hot. She was so busy looking at Natsu that she didn't notice the dark wizard appearing behind her. He grabbed her by the neck and flew up to the air.

"Levy!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu catch Levy the he let's go of her!" Mona said as she released a shot from a pale yellow gun. The guy got hit and let go of Levy. She screamed as she fell, but Natsu got her. When they landed Natsu was holding Levy bridal style while she held him tight, her arms around his neck. The two looked at each other, blushing a bit.

"Levy are you okay?" Natsu asked his face getting closer to hers.

"Y-yeah," Levy said her face getting redder a bit as her face got closer to his. They were so into the moment that they almost kissed, almost.

"Ah you two look so cute in that position," Mona cooed. "Come on kiss already!" The two blushed cherry red. After hearing that Natsu let go of Levy.

"Way to ruin the mood sis," Sora said.

"If Natsu kissed Levy, he would be a man!" Elfman yelled. The two blushed even more.

Mona glared at the dark guild members and tied them up with a sickly yellow rope so they couldn't escape.

"Okay you bastards talk, what happened to the money you stole from the Turnsprouts?" Sora asked his hands crackling with electricity.

"It's still in the guild hall, we haven't sold a single piece of that merchandise," one of them said quickly.

"Are you lying?" Sora asked evilly the electricity on his hands getting stronger.

"No, no we're not lying everything is their!" they all said in unison.

Mona smiled. "Good, so now we know where the money is, its time to put you guys in jail." She created a big bright yellow sling shot and fired them out of the forest. "They should reach Clover Town soon and then go to jail."

"Was the slingshot necessary?" Sora asked.

"Yes," Mona said. Sora sighed at the response.

"You know those guys were really weak," Levy stated.

"Yeah, we didn't even break a sweat," Natsu said.

"Those idiots attacked the Turnsprouts when they were healing us from some serious injuries we got in the forest. They used their ruin mages to make anyone who wasn't in their guild incredibly weak. Then they barged in and stole everything and then attacked us. They had some pretty strong guys too. Anyway we healed and vowed to go after them, but Mr. Turnsprout wanted us to get the help of a guild, so here we are now," Mona explained.

"Our first fight with Death King had to be the most single embarrassing thing in my life, I was completely helpless," Sora said. "Well I better make breakfast."

The group ate a relatively quite breakfast. Elfman, Mona, and Sora were whispering to each other so quietly that not even Natsu could hear them. Levy was reading a book and Natsu was eating besides her.

"Hey Levy," Natsu said. "I'm sorry for what was about to happen."

"It's okay Natsu," Levy said not taking her head out of the book. "We were just in the moment."

Natsu could have sworn he heard some sadness in those words. Was she sad that he didn't kiss here? Natsu knew he was sad that he didn't kiss her. Levy was of course sad that she didn't kiss Natsu, but she didn't know why.

"Hey what book are you reading?" Natsu asked. Levy showed him the title. "You know I read this book before."

Levy was surprised to hear that. Natsu had actually read a book?

"Yep, the book is pretty cool, it all about this guy who wants to slay a dragon," Natsu said.

Levy sighed. Pf course he read a book about a dragon.

"Natsu how about we talk about it after I'm done reading it, I'm almost done," Levy said.

Natsu looked at her and grinned. "Sure and how about I tell you about the other dragon books I read?" He kept grinning at her and Levy felt her cheeks heat up from the grin.

"Those two sure do seem close," Sora said to Elfman.

"I know, I'm surprised they like each other," Elfman said. "When Mira-nee-san finds out she is going to freak out."

"You know Natsu started liking Levy a couple weeks ago and Levy liked Natsu years ago, but those feeling died a long time ago, but now their back because of all the stuff that's been happening between them," Mona said.

Elfman raised an eyebrow at her. "How do you know that?"

"My sister is an Emotion Make mage she can tell how people are feeling and how they feel about other people. She can even tell how people feel about someone from years before, like she can tell if you hated your best friend five years ago," Sora explained.

Elfman looked at Mona. "If you do decide to become a Fairy Tail mage then you and my sister are going to get along great."

"Well I hope so, Mira seems like a cool chick," Mona replied.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked the chapter, some romance mixed in with a bit of action make a great combination.**


	5. That feeling again

**I love how this story is turning out. Sadly we are almost done with it, but do not worry I will write more Fairy Tail love stories, with unusual pairings. **

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Sora was getting more and more annoyed with each passing minute. He looked at Natsu and Levy who had been talking about the same book for over five hours. How long can two people talk about the same book for? The damn novel wasn't even that long!

They were getting closer to the Death King's guild hall, maybe another half hour of walking. Another half hour before they get trapped by some annoying runes or meet the weak subordinates. Anyway they needed to stay vigilant, but you couldn't do that when two love struck idiots, who couldn't even realize they loved each other, were smiling, and giggling.

He was very close to shocking the two idiots, but they needed to stay conscious if they were going to fight Death King. So basically he couldn't hurt them unless threatening to destroy their goal. So Sora just had to be a good teen and listen to Natsu and Levy's ramblings.

'I'm going to get Makarov for this!' he thought. 'How dare he make us work with a stupid love struck couple? These two are going to be the reason why the mission failed and when that happens I'm going to shock them until their hearts stop and then kill Makarov!'

Mona looked at Sora sensing his emotions of deep hatred. "Calm down bro, this will all be over soon."

"Is this what we have to look forward to when we join Fairy Tail?"

Mona sighed "Pretty much."

"Hey not all the members are like this, most are real man!" Elfman said.

"Don't you mean 'men'?" Mona asked.

Sora rolled his eyes and tried to drown out the noise. Unfortunately he heard Natsu and Levy conversation. The two idiots weren't even talking about the damn book anymore. Hot boiling anger filled up inside of him. He glared at the two his body covered in electricity.

"You two idiots are going to alert the dark guild," Sora hissed. He shocked Natsu and Levy and the two flew high in the sky from the attack. When they landed on the ground Natsu broke Levy's fall by holding her.

Sora was still pissed off. Seeing Natsu hold Levy didn't really ease his anger. "Can you two idiots stop acting like lovebirds for a few minutes?! You're going to put the mission in jeopardy."

He was about to shock them again, but Mona locked him up in a cage before he could do anything. Levy and Natsu got up and let go of each other blushing.

"Sora calm down," his sister said. "They were just talking about a book there's nothing to get angry about."

"They weren't talking about the damn book! They were talking about something else!"

Elfman looked at the two. "What were you two talking about?"

Levy blushed deep red. "We were talking about our favorite restaurants, books, games, est."

"Oh that's so cute," Mona cooed. "You two are getting closer to each other."

Natsu blushed. "It's not like that."

"I can't wait for your first date and then when your married it going to be so cute. A super cute romance!" Mona kept talking about cute romance as she walked ahead. Elfman had to carry Sora in his cage and Natsu and Levy walked as far away from each other to embarrassed about what happened to be near each other.

Half an hour passed without anything changing. Sora looked at his sister who was still babbling like a buffoon. How long can one person aimlessly talk about one relationship?

"Yo, Elfman, mind breaking this cage for me?" Sora asked. Elfman nodded and started to break the cage, but whatever emotion that was used to make the cage was obviously very strong. "Put your back into it man! This thing is made from a protective emotion, it's not easy to break."

Levy stared at Sora. 'He be better off in that cage,' she thought. She then looked at Natsu and blushed. 'Natsu is so handsome and funny and brave.' Levy kept thinking about stuff like that, that she had a little daydream.

She and Natsu were at the beach in there swimwear. Natsu held Levy close to him as they watched the sunset.

"The ocean looks beautiful," Natsu said.

"I know," Levy said. Their lips got closer together until they kissed. It was at that moment that Levy figured out what she had just daydreamed about.

'I just acted like Juvia!' she thought.

"Levy is something wrong?' Sora asked her. He was know out of his cage.

"N-no I'm fine," Levy said blushing.

"Are you sure?" Natsu asked putting is hand on her shoulder. Levy's blushed deepened.

"N-n-no it's nothing," Levy said. She walked faster ahead until she hit something that felt like a wall.

"Looks like we made it," Mona said immediately returning to her normal self. "These ruins are just blocking are way."

"Levy it's time to do your job. Disable these ruins so we can bring hell to these bastards," Sora said. "And do it quickly."

"Hey she's not a tool," Natsu said. "Levy take your time."

For some reason Natsu encouraging her made Levy blush. Her heart beat got so fast when he said this. "I'll try." Levy started working as fast as she could to disable the runes.

"These runes are incredible," she muttered. "It must have taken six ruin mages to form such a complex ruin."

"Complex? It's just locking us out," Elfman said.

Levy shook her head. "That's not it. These ruins actually have ten descriptions to them. I have to destroy each one or we'll die if we enter, but it might take a couple hours."

Natsu put his hand on his shoulder. "Just take your time no one rushing you. I believe in you Levy."

And with those little words Levy worked three times as hard, with her heart beating like that of a rabbit.

After an hour of Natsu encouraging her, Sora rushing her, lots of nose bleeds, Mona acting like a complete ditz, and a lot of yelling from Elfman Levy was finally able to break the ruins.

"Finally," Levy said. Sora walked through the forest and didn't die.

"Well done, Levy. Now let's hurry night time is almost upon us," Sora said. The other continued to walk, but Natsu and Levy.

Natsu looked at the Solid Script Mage with a weird look in his eye. Was it love? Levy couldn't tell.

"You did great levy," Natsu said. "Good job." Natsu hugged her just to smell her hair. Levy was shocked, but also happy because she could feel the warmth again.

The hug lasted for a couple minutes until Levy said "We should get going, were losing the others.'

Natsu let go of her. "Yeah right."

"The two continued to walk side by side their faces very red.

* * *

**How was that chapter sorry for the long wait, this took so much longer to write then expected. Please forgive me.**


	6. No Update till August

**Things are going well for Levy and Natsu. Man I love writing this story.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"How many of these stupid things are there?" Sora said as Levy tried to break the 12th barrier they came across.

"How paranoid are these people?" Levy asked. "I mean who needs 12th barriers?"

"And it's getting late, I had hoped we could do this mission in broad daylight," Mona complained as she looked at the cloudy night sky.

"Why in daytime wouldn't night time work better?" Elfman asked.

"Those bastards attacked us in broad daylight; I just thought it would be a good idea to do the same. You know not be cowardly and do a sneak attack in night," Mona explained.

"Mona you are a true man!" Elfman said. Mona glared at him angrily.

"I'm not a man you moron!" She hissed as she brought him close to her face with a red gauntlet in her right hand ready to punch the manly nature obsessed man.

Sora shocked his sister a little to make sure she didn't hurt the huge man. "Mona calm down, besides when did we agree to attack in daylight? I thought we agreed to attack in nighttime." Mona recovered from the shock and looked at her brother.

"No we didn't," Mona said igniting Sora's anger.

"What gives you the right to do such a thing?" Sora asked ready to shock his sister.

"I'm older, that means I can do whatever I want," Mona said. "All decisions are final with me."

"How the hell is that fair," Sora said as his hands wrapped around electricity. Sparks metaphorically flied between the two as their sibling rivalry almost escalated to a fight.

"Can you two be quite, I'm trying to work!" Levy snapped, the two looked at he, saw her dangerous expression, and decided to continue their sibling squabble later. Elfman sweat dropped and Natsu was admiring Levy, the proper term actually being daydreaming as he looked at her with a dreamy face.

'Levy is so cool when she gets angry like that," Natsu thought. He then started daydreaming about him and her in a cave, waterfall sounds in the background. The cave looks beautiful and looked like it was sparkling. They were having a picnic near the cave entrance and the two saw a beautiful forest with a rainbow in the sky, all very cliché. They were holding hands and Natsu noticed that they had rings on their fingers.

He continued to have this day dream until he realized what he was thinking. He shook his head while his face was bright red. Mona looked at him and smiled; Natsu looked at her and blushed even more in embarrassment. Mona made Natsu's face steam when she created a sentence that said 'Kiss her when the barrier is broken.' Elfman and Sora saw this and almost laughed like lunatics.

"Done," Levy said. Mona made the words disappear, Sora and Elfman controlled themselves, and Natsu tried to make his face less red. Mona smiled a little and pushed Natsu, he hit Levy, who hit a tree. Their bodies to close for comfort and their faces so close they could hear the other breath.

Mona giggled while giving a high five to Elfman. Sora gave his sister a nod of approval as Natsu and Levy released each other.

"Oh, come one Natsu cheer up I know you like being close to her," Sora whispered in his ear. "Let's move out we attack in mid night."

"We attack tomorrow afternoon," Mona said.

Sora's eye twitched. "Ignore her, we attack tonight and that's that." Mona wanted to retaliate, but Sora shocked her again and then put her to asleep so she wouldn't annoy him again. They continued onward with Sora carrying Mona.

Levy laughed at this. "They're like the characters in comic books. Cartoony and funny."

Natsu raised an eyebrow. "You read comic books?"

Levy's face got a little red. "Sometimes when I get tired of reading so much serious subjects I read those funny comic strips." Levy looked at Natsu. "Please don't tell anyone."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because people would make fun of me, I mean I'm a grown woman who still reads comics. Gajeel would never stop making fun of me."

"Then I'll kick his ass; don't be afraid to like something Levy." You know there's some irony in this, Natsu and Levy who were starting to develop fast romantic feelings for each other were scared of liking each other. Mona murmured something and Sora glanced at the two lovebirds and rolled his eyes. It was just incredible how people could fall in love with one another in such a short amount of time.

The group travelled until it was 1:47PM, they had rested a little and ate a little, but were still a little tired. They were close to calling it a day when they saw small spark of light and faint noises. They ran to the source and saw a small building with light and noise pouring out of it. On top of it was a flag that showed the Death Kings guild symbol.

Sora smiled and woke up his sister. Mona groaned a little and saw the building she was then fully awake and glared at her brother. "Looks like we're attack tonight, another point for me," he said.

"Just wait brother my time will come," Mona muttered. The Fairy Tail guild members sweat dropped at their sibling rivalry.

"So what's the plan," Elfman asked a little hesitantly.

"We attack from above; we'll actually destroy the roof if you want a more specific reason. Then was attack everyone we see, get the stolen object, and return to the Turnsprouts house," Mona explained.

"That's your great plan?" Levy asked shocked.

Sora nodded his head with pride. "I know genius; they won't know what hit them."

Natsu and Elfman grinned. "I can't wait to fight them, those bastards won't know what hit them," Natsu said his fist surrounding in flames.

"That plan is a man!" Elfman shouted.

Levy was a little more rational. "That's the full plan? Then why does the time of day count? You can do a plan like that in any time of day."

"You already know Mona's reason, I just want to do it at night because I think its cooler," Sora said flatly. Levy anime fell at that.

'These two will fit right in the guild, they're already acting like Fairy Tail wizards,' Levy thought.

Mona created a giant black bird and they flew to the top of the building while being protected by darkness. They landed on the roof without a sound and when that happened Natsu jumped off and was now trying to destroy the roof.

"Wait Natsu," Levy said, but it was too late the roof was already destroyed. He jumped down and started beating people up.

"Is he always like this?" Mona asked Levy.

"From what Lu-chan has told me and my own experiences with him, yes," Levy said. "I now understand why Lu-chan gets so annoyed after a mission with him."

"What do you even see in him?" Sora asks as he and Mona jump down together. The two looked at the dark guild members with freighting grins. "Do you remember us? I remember you guys fighting us while we were paralyzed." His arms sparked with electricity. "Now then let's see how you far against us in a fare fight. Lightning Nova!" Sora fired two bolts of lightning that collided created a bomb of electricity.

"You bastards are going to pay for what you did to us! Emotion Make: Seven Demon Cannon!" Mona yelled as she created a black cannon. It fired seven continues shots that defeated a large number members.

"This battle is man! C'mon Levy we're missing the fun," Elfman said as he grabbed Levy and went to fight the enemy much to Levy's objections.

"Eh, there are barley any left!" Elfman said as he looked at the battle field which was now filled with unconscious dark wizards.

"What did you expect they are super weak," Natsu said as he punched one.

"I thought we were going to face super strong opponents!" Elfman complained.

"Well in hindsight we were paralyzed when these guys attacked us so there's a good chance they were stronger in our minds," Mona said cheerfully.

"Even the master was weaker than the other members," Sora commented. He noticed that one of the members was getting up, the master.

"You bastards are going to pay for this!" He used his gun magic and fired a powerful bullet of light. Levy was the one got shot because it was going so fast, it hit her on her chest. No blood came out, but she passed out and her breathing was getting raged. The only thing she remembered was everyone calling out her name and Elfman hitting the master.

* * *

**Well how was the chapter? Sorry about the wait, I had to finish updating some other stories. Well I hope you guys liked this chapter even if it is a little boring.**


	7. Gale became cannon

**Dear my beloved reader**

**As all of you might know Chapter 396 came out with a scene showing Gale has been confirmed as a cannon paring. Now as all of you might know that means that parings with Levy with other people will not go up. I have a feeling this story is going to get bashed because it isn't Gale and it take place after the current arc. Well as all of you might have guessed i'm a fan of crack parings. I have nothing against Gale so if you want i will rewrite this story as a Gale. Same plot, but also different. I'll do this to please the masses or destroy this story completely and change the mai****n paring for my 'Lucy in another guild' story to Nalu, if that ever becomes cannon. Which it will inevitably will along with Gruvia. Which is a paring i despise because it's cliche. If those two stories become cannon then i don't know what i'm going do because the ideas i have in mind have crack parings so i'm just going to stop writing Fairy tail fanfiction all together and give them to other people or delete them. Well anyway the choice is up to you guys.**

**Sincerely, Solarbear**


	8. I'm back!

**I have decided to continue this! Who cares about the heart of the masses? I will only write what I love to write! Thank you everyone for showing me the light.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Everyone rushed to Levy. Mona had tears on her eyes, Sora's hands were sparking with electricity ready to jump start a heart, Elfman check her pulse, and Natsu was beating up the dark guild master for answers. Finally he regained consciousness.

"What the hell did you do to Levy?!" Natsu shouted shaking him vigorously. The man coughed up some blood.

"It's no use fool; I poisoned her with a special drainer bullet. Her magic power will keep on draining until it reaches unhealthy levels, then she'll die. Serves you right for messing with us," the man laughed. Natsu growled and head butted the man back to unconsciousness.

"Natsu, why did you do that? We needed him to stop this!" Mona yelled.

"No we don't! All we need is to give Levy magic power!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu this isn't manly, Levy's going to die if we don't do something soon," Elfman said, his face getting paler and paler as Levy's pulse started slowing down more and more.

"Don't worry I know what to do," Sora said his hand surrounded by electricity. "My magic is Power Static, I can drain and give people magic energy."

"Then what are you waiting for? Do it already!" Natsu shouted.

"Levy was shot in the heart, the attack didn't kill her or hurt her too much, but if I'm not careful I could stop it all together. I would first need to drain the magic from the spell and then replenish her magic with mine, but I might accidently shock her heart to stop," Sora said making Natsu frown. "Natsu, Elfman I need you to hold Levy down she might start shaking uncontrollably."

The two did what they were told and held Levy down. Sora took a deep breath and placed his fingers on Levy's chest ignoring the growled from Natsu. Sora allowed his magic to flow into her body, carful to avoid the heart and fond the spell from the master. It appeared to be a white leech draining what appeared to be yellow energy. Sora surrounded the monster and used tiny burst of his power to destroy the leech. It took five burst to kill it.

Throughout out each burst Levy's entire the burst Levy's body was surrounded in electricity. Natsu and Elfman winced in pain as the element shocked them with unbearable pain, but held on for Levy.

"Okay guys this is when things get a little more dangerous. Levy hold on to your life, Electric Recharge!" Sora slammed a fist down on Levy and electricity surrounded her like wild fire. The boys howled in pain as the electricity burned their hands. It sunk into Levy's body and the girl started to shake like crazy trying to destroy the ground beneath her, Mona kept her head at bay.

The procedure went on for 15 minutes after Sora was sure he gave Levy enough energy he collapsed from giving her too much of his own. Natsu and Elfman quickly found the first aid kit and treated their bleeding hands. Mona checked to see if Sora and Levy were both alive. After sighing in relief at two steady heart beats she trapped all the dark guild members in cages.

"Okay boys, let's get out of here," Mona began as she created a giant gray magic mobile. "There's a good chance the Rune Knights might come and I have no intention of being here when that happens. Find the stolen stuff and put it in the car."

The two men did what they were told and they got out of the area in a couple minutes. Natsu collapsed next to Levy and Sora, he smiled at Levy and with what little strength he had left turned to face Sora.

"Hey Sora thanks, I owe you one," Natsu said trying not to gag. Sora who heard a little of what Natsu said smiled, but then again the reason could also be his dream of seeing all the Fairy Tail women in swimsuits.

The group got out of the forest like mad men, destroying trees that were unfortunate enough to be in their way.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but this is the best I could come up with. Please forgive me everyone, I'm sorry! I will never let some stupid cannon pairing get in my way again.**


	9. The End

**Last chapter for the story guys, thanks for the support you guys have given me. This last chapter will be a blast. Not literally Natsu put that fire out. AND HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE. Dragonine you better have not open the door for him! Both of you will get it. **

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Levy woke up in a lavish bed as the rays of sun hit her. She noticed she was in a beautiful room covered in many blankets and a towel on her head. Levy saw that there were for more bed in the room all of them looked like the person on each of them left a long time ago.

"Oh, your awake, I hope you're feeling better," Mrs. Turnsprout said as she entered the room. Levy go out of her bed, but tumbled a little. "Careful now dear, you just woke up after a battle, no need to push your body too far."

"Thanks for the tip," Levy said. "Where is everyone? What happened to me?"

Mrs. Turnsprout explained what had happened to Levy last night. As time passed Levy grew more and more shocked as she heard the events unfold. She then blushed when Mrs. Turnsprout made a comment about her and Natsu. She left the room after finding out they were in the gardens.

As Levy saw the gardens from the second floor balcony she was surprised to see how maze like they were. The grassy walls were huge and filled with flowers. She also saw two dark clouds running around the maze and also heard the sound of screaming. She went down stairs and saw Sora and Mona laughing and drinking tea as Levy heard the sounds of a screaming Natsu and Elfman.

"That's what you two morons get for almost destroying the garden," Mona yelled drinking tea happily.

"How on Earthland were we supposed to know the woman had her gardens enchanted? Get us out of here!" Natsu yelled as the thundercloud chasing him zapped him again.

"Oh, Levy hello, are you okay? Do you want some tea?" Sora asked. Levy just shook her head.

"Are you the one who made the clouds," Levy asked.

"Na, Mr. Turnsprout knew this old enchantment mage who set up enchantments to make sure anyone destroying the garden would be trapped in the maze while a thundercloud shocked them. He even made it sure that it wouldn't go away until they got out of the maze. Also they can't use magic inside it," Sora explained as they heard the Elfman scream as he got shocked.

After hearing Levy's voice Natsu rushed out of the maze, even punching Elfman out of the maze when he got in his way. He got out of the maze in less than 2 minutes. Natsu rushed over to Levy and stared at her from a distance to see if something was wrong with her. After seeing she was fine he pulled her into a hug.

"Levy I'm so glad you're okay," Natsu said pulling her in a deeper hug. Sora and Mona snickered at levy, but not at her red face, but her face of enjoyment.

"Natsu what you did to me was not man!" Elfman yelled as he pulled Natsu away from Levy and punched him in the face.

"You want some Elfman," Natsu yelled as the two fought inside the mansion.

"You think those two are going to activate every new enchantment in the house?" Sora asked Mona.

"Obviously," Mona said.

* * *

Levy entered the mansions library and stared in awe at all the books. She had meet Mr. Turnsprout a couple minutes ago and he told her she could have any book from his collection. Levy's delicate hands touched each book in the gold colored book, admiring their old exterior. There were so many books, mostly about ancient civilizations. She picked a book that interested her most. A simple red book, it wasn't too heavy in her arms.

The title said: The Fire's Great Joy.

"You know when me and Igneel were still together that was the first book he made me read," Natsu's voice said. Levy jumped because he was right behind her.

"Natsu don't scare me like that," Levy shouted.

The pink haired dragon slayer actually blushed din embarrassment. "Sorry I just saw you get the book and it brought back some memories. Igneel would make me read that book all the time, and I would always love it."

"You actually liked reading a book?" Levy asked surprised. She realized that it might have sounded to harsh.

"Yeah, it was my favorite book growing up and it still is, because it reminds me of my childhood with Igneel," Natsu said calmly.

Levy just stared at him shocked. This was a Natsu she wasn't familiar with.

"I would tell you what's it about, but Erza once beat me up for spoiling the ending of this book she was reading. It wasn't even my fault Lucy made me read it!"

Levy laughed a little. Now this was the Natsu she knew. "Could you tell me a little more about the book?"

Natsu smiled his devilish smile. "Sure, but would you mind reading it to me? It sounds so much better when someone reads it to me." Levy nodded her head and the two began to talk.

Elfman, Mona, and Sora looked at the two from the open door of the library with smiles on their faces.

* * *

After their talk Levy just starred at Natsu shocked. She never knew he could be so passionate with a book. She looked at his onyx and just got lost in them.

Natsu looked at Levy and just starred at the woman he loved with a bright smile. He never felt this way with any other girl, but Levy was special. They got closer to each other and eventually their lips touched. The kiss was nice, but short and they pulled away almost immediately.

They stared at each other, but smiled and muttered four words to each other. "I love you Natsu/Levy." Hard to imagine they didn't say that before.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night, Sora had finished packing while Mona finished writing the letter and placing it in the dining room.

"I don't know why we're leaving, shouldn't we join them already," Sora said as they two left the mansion.

"You were the one who wanted to see the kingdom, besides we aren't ready yet. We still have a lot to see before we get stuck with those lunatics," Mona said.

"You're right, but I will miss them," Sora said as the mansion got out of eyesight.

"They were a lot of fun, even levy and Natsu. Those two are so cute together."

"Do you think they'll mind if I write a book about them?"

"Who knows? Natsu will probably burn all the books and Levy will try to tear all the pages out. Then again I would love to see their faces when the book is published."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked the ending, sorry if it was cliché. Thanks for all your support. **


End file.
